Unfinished business
by spaghettiparty
Summary: Six months after Piper and Alex served their time in Litchfield's prison. Things are going just fine until on the evening of the annual Purge, Alex remembers there's some unfinished business left from their past. One-shot.


''_This is Alex's voicemail, if you're calling me to sell something: fuck off, __I don't want your shit. Don't leave me a message after the beep since I'm not listening to them anyways_.''

''God Damnit, Al! You should consider listening to your voicemails. Anyway, could you stop by Michael? They need to get out of their camper and I know you think it's their own problem but a campfire or his air gun isn't going to save them tonight. Oh, and move your fucking ass, it's already half past six.''

…

''Uh, it's me again. What are you doing? It's five to seven and I'm closing the security shutters in a few minutes. You'd better have a good explanation.''

…

''…Police, fire and emergency services will be unavailable until tomorrow morning at seven am when the Purge concludes. Blessed be our New Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn. May God be with you all.''

After the wailing of the sirens the street fell awfully silent.

After having accurately detected the street for the last time, Piper reluctantly let down the security shutters. Everything was probably alright and Alex found shelter for the evening because she couldn't be home before seven, otherwise she would've called Piper, right?

Having convinced herself about that Piper slumped down on the couch again, turning up the volume a little, ready for an evening of Purge-TV.

Earlier that day Nicky called her to catch up on the latest Purge gossip. As far as they knew nobody, except from Pennsatucky, participated in the Purge, which didn't surprise Piper. Pennsatucky had served her time in Litchfield, but that was it. In all probability she would go on a spree to eliminate all the sinners on behalf of God, and to be honest, Piper didn't want to have to do anything with her.

Lost in thoughts, Piper had another go at calling Piper when she got an incoming call. It was Nicky again, probably to keep Piper informed.

''Nichols, what's new?''

Piper heard Nicky discuss something with other people in the background, but she couldn't exactly hear what they were saying.

''You there Chapman?'' Nicky drowned out the others.

''Yeah, don't have anywhere else to be, right?''

''Claudette just called me, is Alex still with you?''

Piper frowned. She couldn't remember Miss Claudette and Nicky ever having a conversation, let alone having contact after they served their time in Litchfield.

''No, Alex isn't with me right now.''

''_Fuck_.''

Considering the dull sound Nicky had covered her phone with her hand. After a few minutes of squabbling, Nicky spoke again.

''Okay Chapman, don't shit your pants but we think she's on her way to Pennsatucky. Claudette saw her today and she jabbered something about payback and taking care of some unfinished business. Pennsatucky lives pretty near, am I right?''

Nicky was right about that, Pennsatucky lived not far off. All the prisoners who served their time were required to live in certain districts, wherefore they were easy to keep an eye on. This was also the main reason why this evening was scarier than the other heretofore; normally Piper lived in an 'ordinary' district during the Purge, and the previous two Purges she was in prison. This time, she lived in a district packed with former criminals.

Piper felt her heartbeat increasing. Alex and she were both opponents of the Purge since they both abnegated any form of criminality after prison. Why would Alex participate to the Purge without telling Piper?

''I gotta go.'' Without waiting for Nicky's answer, Piper already hung up.

Piper stumbled to the corridor and opened the meter cupboard. A beam of light coming from the living room lightened the revolver they had 'just in case'. Having her rifle at the ready, she rammed on the button which caused the security shutters to lever. Deep in her heart she was timorous to go outside but she couldn't pussy out right now; maybe Alex was in danger.

She ducked through the gap between the security gate and the floor and shot away behind a grove in the front yard. All of the houses were shrouded in darkness and frightening desolated; like the lull before the storm.

She crawled from grove to grove until she reached the street. Tiffany only lived two blocks away, but at the moment it felt like that was at the other side of the world. Piper put on a spurt through the empty streets, but when she went around the corner she ran against something massive, causing her to tumble over and hit the pavement with her head.

Her sight went black when she hit the ground.

A whisper.

Piper crawled back, staunching the wound on her temple with one hand, and searching for her revolver with the other one.

''_Going fucking astray already_?''

The shadow stooped forward and pressed something what Piper from her time in prison recognized as a knife, against her bleeding temple. Piper crouched a bit because of the sharp stab of pain in her head. She tried to distinguish a face while she still searched the ground for her revolver. The person kneeled down in front of her and scoffed. Piper felt her chin getting lifted by a hand.

''I don't blame you, it's your time to shine without getting caught this time.''

Piper gasped for breath when her sight sharpened. The pressure the knife brought on her temple increased and the eyes she stared into scintillated sadism.

''I could kill you so easy without any complications.'' The end of the knife glanced off to her throat.

''_Fuck you, Pornstache_'' Piper sputtered.

He nodded slowly. ''That would be a tragedy, wouldn't it?''

He removed the knife from her throat and Mendez stood up. Piper's revolver caught his glance. He grinned and kicked it towards Piper.

''_Have a nice Purge_'' He slowly headed the direction Piper came from when two shots got fired really close. He glanced around swiftly and started running in the other direction.

Piper waited until she caught her breath again and crawled up to pursue her way to Tiffany's house before she would run into other creeps. The house appeared in sight and Piper felt disturbed when she saw the door standing wide open. A small beam of light came from the porch in the garden.

Having her rifle at the ready, she made her way through the house towards the light. A dimmed light peeked through the window above the backdoor and Piper heard muted voices coming from the yard. She mustered courage and kicked open the door with her feet, her revolver pointing ahead.

She stepped in the center of the light, having four eyes and a revolver aimed at her.

''What the-.'' but she got interrupted by a scream.

''Shut the fuck up and hand me your gun Piper'' Alex beckoned.

Piper glanced at Tiffany, who was tied to a rocking chair. A deep cut covered her whole face and her wide grin exposed her rotten denture.

''Why hello there Chapman.''

Alex kicked the chair with her foot. ''_Give me your fucking gun or I'll shoot her head off_.''

Piper glanced at the two of them but then handed her revolver to Alex.

''Have you been doing drugs Alex? Your eyes are red and puffy.''

Alex tilted her head and grinned. ''We've got some unfinished business _Pennsatucky_, nobody messes with my woman and remains unpunished.''

''_The two of you will burn in hell for eternity and he'll praise me. God'll praise me. _You fucking know that Vause, _I'm a gift from God_.''

Alex rolled her eyes and rammed Tiffany's nose which caused her to overturn, together with her chair.

''Shut your fucking rotten mouth _Pennsatucky_.''

Piper stepped forward. ''Whoa Alex, what is going on?'' She tried to calm down Alex but it only seemed to have a contrary effect.

''She needs to pay for what she has done. _Bitch made you stay for months in the SHU_.''

Piper reached out her hand towards Alex. ''Yes, because I almost beat her to death _on Christmas Eve_. Now, give me that gun.''

Alex immediately blenched and aimed her revolver at Piper. In reflex Piper took a step back and put her hands up in the air.

''Now is my chance to let her pay without having to go back to that mental house like I'm some kind of idiot.''

Piper started to panic. ''You're not thinking clear babe, you're on drugs. You don't have to do this.''

Tiffany hissed loudly.

''_You two are going to hell for that lesbianing of yours. God fucking hates people like you, oh yes, he fucking does, he literally-.''_

Piper saw the vain she knew so well on Alex's forehead strain.

''_I have to Pipes, for you_.''

Piper ducked forward to heave her down, but Alex was too quick for Piper. With a dispassionate yet lovingly glance towards Piper, Alex pulled the trigger from the revolver she had aimed at Tiffany. Both Piper and Alex hit the ground, and after a dull bang, Tiffany's smothered tuned got choked off.


End file.
